The Parish
The Parish is a new campaign featured in Left 4 Dead 2 and believed to take place last. According to preview footage the campaign spans five chapters. Demo gameplay, preview footage and developer interviews have revealed that the campaign takes place both in New Orleans streets and a cemetery as the survivors attempt to make their way to a bridge in the distance. The tag line for the campaign reads: "This time it all goes south," and is set in daylight. The Parish supposedly includes exclusive appearences from the Hazmat Infected and the Riot Infected , though no Hazmat Infected appear in the public demo. Trivia *The footage shown in early gameplay trailers comes from this campaign. If so, it seems that the players will adventure through a park, city-streets and a small construction area. A scene in one of the trailers also shows the players activating an alarm, which prompts them to fight their way to the top of a small platform to turn it off. In another Crescendo Event, the Survivors must activate a parade float, causing upbeat, cheery music to be played while the horde attacks. *The Parish was the first campaign to reveal the new "Gauntlet Crescendo," where the Horde does not stop attacking until, in this case, an alarm atop a platform surrounded by fences is deactivated. *Tagline of this campaign have been changed at least twice. First time it was seen with "This time it all goes south" tagline, but then used "Welcome to the Big Uneasy" only to change back to "This time it all goes south" for the demo. *The public demo for the game includes The Waterfront and The Park levels from this campaign. *The Andrew Jackson sculpture encountered is much like the statue in Kansas City in Missouri. However, since the campaign takes place in New Orleans, the statue is probably in Jackson Square. *Virgil, a boat captain, leaves players at the Waterfront and he goes help more people. *Jazz tones mingle with the usual Left 4 Dead score when Horde attacks and the Gauntlet Cresendo is initiated. *The Violence in Silence achievement is unlocked in this campaign's Cemetery chapter, by navigating through a vehicle impound lot filled with alarm cars without setting any of them off. *The Parish's music. *Before the Crescendo event is activated, Coach will read from one of the posters and say the following line. "Warning, Alarm will sound if door is opened before receiving clearance from tower." The poster he is reading from actually says "Warning, Alarm will sound if trailer is exited before clearance from tower." **It is also curious as to how the alarm turns itself on. It does not activate when survivors open the door, nor when they go outside to stand on the trailer's staircase. Only when they touch the road does the alarm go off, yet no one is there to turn the alarm on. **It also seems odd that the Military or CEDA would install an alarm that would attract infected. This could be that even after the events of Left 4 Dead and before the Survivors arrival in Left 4 Dead 2, they still do not understand much about the infection, especially due to the fact they failed to prevent the Infection from spreading quickly. **One explanation could be that the structure was an early attempt at quarantine measures where individuals or groups who made it to the location could be examined. If someone opens the door, a certain amount of time passes where a guard at the outpost gets confirmation from a guard on the ground (Via radio or other means, possible hand signals). This guard then presses the button to prevent the alarm from going off. In a situation where infected people who had not yet turned were able to force their way in the alarm would alert those on the “protected” side to be on their guard. * Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Campaigns